The Day They All Met...
by SheDuoMaxwell
Summary: All the trigger happies (Lara Croft, Heero Yuy, Milly Thompson, Stith, and Duo) all get together. And Trowa is Little Nicky!


The Day They all Met.... 

I do NOT own Tomb Raider, Titan AE, Trigun,Escaflowne or Gundam Wing. This is also mixed with a series called "Pilots", and it's not official crap. 

*Author hops into room, and pulls out a box of tissues. This is about all the Trigger-Happy people I know. *Stith falls out of nowhere, and then a girl with a braid falls ontop Stith* Stith growls, 'Wanna watch where yer going?!". And the girl gets up, "Pardon me.". Stith hits her head, "Oy. Great.". Okay girls... Stith and Lara are here. *Another girl lands on Stith's tail* Stish wails, "That's me tail!". The girl gets up and smiles, "Oh sorry, Miss!". *Stith grabs the author* "HELP ME!". 

Just as Stith says that, a guy lands on top of Milly. Milly screames, and stands up, "Little boy! That was very rude!". The guy just stares at her. "Uhm.... Milly Thompson: Check. Heero Yuy: Check. Stith: Check. Lara Croft: Check. Dilandau...". "MUERO!". "check. Now... We wait fer Maxwell.". Stith sniffed, "What's that?! Some kind of butt-scratching device?! OW!", she snapped, as Heero whapped her over the head. Stith growls, "Now you've done it!". 

Oy. Where's Maxwell?! *thud* Ow.... Ya know, I'm pretty new to writing... COULDN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?! "Ah. Sorry. I was finnishing lunch.". You are dead, hermano. Dead I tell you. I will get my revenge. "Uh-oh...". 

Everyone gets their scripts. 

"What...? All I say is "IMPLANTS!"?!", Lara wailes. Stish grins, "This is gonna be fun.". Heero blinks, "uh... Who's Milly?". "RIGHT HERE!". "Great.". Dilandau, all you do is burn stuff. "Muero?!". Yeah. "Whhhaat?! I have to sing the hannukka song, and wear a yamaka? And IM A MOSTLY INVISABLE RABI?! (Belongs to Zak, the Mantrin) Man, if yer joking, that's cruel. But if your being sarcastic that's even worse!". Shut up Duo. We all know you're Jewish. "You do?". Yes, Morpheous. "IMPLANTS!". Ooh, boy. 

*scene starts as Duo walks out, wearing a yamakka. 

Duo: Go get yer yammaka, it's time to celebrate hannuka! 

Stith: You sound BAD! 

Duo: SHUT UP! 

Author: Where's Milly and Heero? 

Duo: ..... 

Stith: ..... 

Lara: IMPLANTS! 

Author: Oy. 

Dilandau: He took her out... It was a Friday night... 

Author: ... 

Stith: This is gonna be lotsa fun. 

Duo: Can I stop singing now? 

Author: Yes, Morpheous. 

Duo: ... 

Stith: Hey, so now 2 of the characters are gone? 

Lara: IMPLANTS! 

Author: I will now reveal my identity! *She was wearing a hood* 

Stith: Ahhhhhh! 

Lara: Implants? 

Duo: Hey! She-Duo! I will get my revenge! 

Author(She-Duo): Mah bad. 

Stith: This is getting boring! 

*Korso goes running down the street, blind and screaming "We're all gonna die!". 

Stith: ... 

She-Duo: Heheheh. *sweatbead* 

Dilandau: *begins singing the Thong Song* 

Duo: Man, and they say I sound bad?! 

Stith: My ears!!!! 

*doorbell rings* *She-Duo answers it* 

Trowa *In a giant purple parka* Hello, friend. 

Lara: IMPLANTS! 

Duo: Shut the hail up! 

She-Duo: Duo, if ya can't shut up, I'll lock you in the closet. 

Duo: ... 

She-Duo: with Trowa. 

Duo: !!! 

She-Duo: Thank you. 

Dilandau: Ewwww! YAOI! 

Trowa: *sleeping* I WILL EAT YER HEART! 

Dilandau: Thong! 

Lara: IMPLANTS! 

She-Duo: The boy here who acts the best WILL get to see my thong! 

Dilandau: YOu wear a thong?! 

She-Duo: You speak english?! 

Duo: I'm very good! 

She-Duo: You shut up, or I'll eat your heart, with ketchup. 

Trowa: *snore* 

She-Duo: This is getting too scary. 

*Dilandau and Duo get halos over their heads* 

Stith: Hey! *walks up to Duo* Are you Maxwell? 

Duo: Why? 

Stith: I thought you were a butt-scratching device. 

She-Duo: Yeah, he can be. 

Stith: Really? 

She-Duo: Wake up, Nicky! *kicks Trowa* 

Trowa: *breaths fire* 

Lara: IIIIMMMMPLLAAANNNTSSS! 

Duo: I SAID SHUT UP! 

She-Duo: That's it. 

Duo: Noooo! 

*She-Duo takes Duo to the place of death: The Closet, with Trowa* 

Duo: Nooooo! 

Trowa: *spins his head around* 

Duo: Hey.... I FOUND HEERO AND MILLY! 

She-Duo: Ain't Relena and Wolfwood gonna be jealous. 

Duo: I'm sorry! *pounds door* PLEASE! *sob* 

She-Duo: Methinks this is getting hazardous. We'll be back later. 

Duo: *sob* 

Dilandau: They have... Desire. Duo quit, the choir! Trowa left the circus! They're not, real pilots! 

Lara: IM- ugh. Nevermind. 

She-Duo: I feel so bad! *lets Trowa, Duo, Milly and Heero out.* 

Duo: *whimpering* 

Milly: *spaz* 

Heero: *spaz* 

Trowa: I wanna Twinky! 

Dilandau: I was the best behaved! 

Duo: I got put through torment! 

Trowa: I was possessed by Little Nicky, but I killed him with a buttered toothpick! 

She-Duo: K, you three, come with me. 

Trowa: Why...? 

Dilandau: Am I in trouble? 

Duo: . . . 

She-Duo: Well... If ya dun want yer rewards! *All three freak out, and Trowa runs out screaming* 

Dilandau: This is scary. 

Duo: Yes. It is. 

Dilandau: Are we dead? 

Duo: You have no idea. 

Dilandau: Um, come to think of it.... 

Duo: *turns to audience* I have one thing to say: Use a Gundam, have safe Zechs. K. Buh-bye. Dun come and ask fer autographs, ya won't get any. 

She-Duo: DUO! Be nice to the fans! 

Dilandau: I autograph butts! 

She-Duo: ugh. 


End file.
